Rumors
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Jessie's arrival into the playroom sparks gossip among the other toys.
1. Chapter 1

1: August 1996

* * *

Woody smiled to himself as he stood atop the desk, quietly taking everything in. Two days ago, he was sure he was never coming back. Last night, he feared it as he lay in the bottom of the green suitcase on his way to a future behind glass. Arguing with Prospector had done no good; the shouting and the darkness had sent Jessie into a panic attack, curled up with her face buried in Bullseye's side. But now they were home and everything was normal again. Well almost.

Nearby Jessie was clicking the TV remote. "There are so many channels now," she said. "How do ya keep track?"

Woody stuck his fingers in his belt loops as he joined her. "There's a guide channel." He pressed the button with the toe of his boot. "Channel 6."

She stared at the scrolling blue bars. "See? You've got so many channels you even got a channel for your channels."

"Well we don't get everything listed on here. Mom won't pay for some of the movie channels, and there's also the pay-per-view stuff…"

Jessie continued to stare. "I'm never gonna catch up."

Woody raised his eyebrows. "How do you mean?"

She turned. "I was in a box for ten years. Maybe this stuff is all old hat to you, but for me, 1986 might as well been yesterday! I don't know nothin' about guide channels or computers or why Seinfeld is funny…"

"The guy or the sitcom?"

Jessie paused. "You're kiddin.' They gave him a sitcom?" Woody just shrugged. She yanked on her hat in frustration. _"You see? You see? I'm an absolute know-nuthin'!"_

Woody held up his hands. "Calm down! I'll help you out!"

Jessie stared at him wide eyed, her hat brim still covering her ears. "You will?"

"Of course! We are friends aren't we?"

Slowly, Jessie released her grip on her hat. "Yeah…'Course we are." She smiled, her tense posture relaxing. "Huh. It's kinda funny once you think about it. Two days ago we were tusslin' and yellin' at each other and now we're goin' be family."

Woody suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Yeah…I guess I never apologized for blaming you for the TV thing."

"And I guess I never apologized for kickin' your butt."

He frowned. "You didn't really…"

Jessie grinned. "Yeah I did." Then her smile disappeared. "But I shouldn't have. So…I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry too."

"Next time I kick your butt I'll make sure you really deserve it! Deal?"

Woody chuckled. "Deal." Laughing, Jessie punched him in the shoulder.

* * *

Across the room, Andy's toys were gathered around the Monopoly Junior board game. _"'Loose change,'"_ said Buzz as he moved his blue car to the corner.

There was a loud collective groan. " _Not again!"_

"That's the third time you've landed there!"

"Sorry, Gang." As Buzz gathered the paper money from the square, tapping it into a neat pile in his hands, Jessie's laughter echoed across the bedroom.

On the desk, she could be seen standing with Woody. Neither of their voices could be heard but they were smiling and talking. A small smile played across Buzz's plastic face. "It's nice to see Miss Jessie so happy."

"What's with the 'Miss?'" said Potato Head as he grabbed the dice.

"I'm just being polite."

The Spud threw the dice across the board. "One, two, three, four, five…Aw, great! I gotta go to the Restroom!"

Hamm grinned and poked him. "That's three dollars for the tram please! Give the banker bank his bank!"

There was another explosive giggle from the desktop. Now the others were twisting around to look. Woody was smiling and nodding as Jessie prattled on about something excitedly, bouncing in place as she spoke.

Potato clucked in disgust. "Would ya look at those two?"

Buzz looked at him perplexed. "What?"

" _Talking,"_ said Hamm as he moved his red car.

"And _laughing,"_ added Mrs. Potato Head.

"And _smiling,"_ said her husband. "It's enough to make ya sick."

"Huh," Rex looked confused. "I think it's nice that Woody and Jessie are getting along. What's wrong with it?"

" _He's got a girlfriend!"_ Hamm and both Potato Heads shouted. Rex looked shocked.

The Toys paused to take another look. Woody was apparently showing Jessie how to work something on the TV remote now and she was listening eagerly, though occasionally chiming in with her own comments.

Buzz frowned. "I don't understand. What does Woody having a girlfriend have to do with anything?"

Potato Head gave him an exasperated look. "Don't you get it? _Boy…Girl…"_

"I'd say 'Man and Woman' but go on…"

"Cowboy," Hamm added. "Cowgirl. Same toy line. Now they're up there being all palsy…"

Buzz stared blankly. "So? We're all friends here."

Potato Head chortled. "Come back down to Earth, Spaceman. Guys and girls can't be _just friends."_

"Why not?" asked Rex.

"They just can't. It gets too complicated. They start to like each other and before you know it…"

Slinky Dog growled down deep in his chest. "Yer outta line, Potato Head. Woody would never betray Miss Bo."

"Oh no?" Potato Head said. "Just wait and see. Mark my words, things will get messy _tooty sweet."_

"You mean _Toute De Suite."_

"Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

2:

* * *

It was about half an hour later, after Woody had finished explaining to Jessie about the various new TV networks, he made his way to the floor and over to the bookshelf. As he scanned the titles, he pulled out the first volume of the encyclopedia and cracked its spine. _This set is so old. I guess there's no use in getting a new set now with the Internet but…_

There was a faint scuffling noise behind him. Turning, he caught a flash of plastic movement in the corner of his eye. He frowned, then turned back to the encyclopedia, thumbing through the pages. ' _Agnew, Spiro. Current vice president of the United States.' Current?_

As he turned, he met about a dozen eyes staring at him. Quickly the gawking toys looked away but he had already caught them.

"What?" Was there paper stuck to his boot? No, all clean. "Weirdos…" Placing the large, unwieldy book under his arm, Woody started to make his way across the bedroom. Jessie had climbed off the desk and was now sitting by the chair legs, her arm slung around Bullseye. "Well this is Volume A but it's a _little_ out of date…"

He laid it on the floor in front of her and she began to eagerly flip through it. Her smile quickly vanished as she read. "This is no good. I already know all this stuff."

"Maybe it would be better if I taught you how to use the Internet…"

"Sure he's going to _teach_ her…" Woody's head jerked around to see where the whispering voice had come from. All he saw however, were the same toys that were always there. A few of them seemed to be standing awfully close though.

Turning back to Jessie he continued, "So you can look up whatever you want." As he spoke, the others began to move closer.

"Is it hard?"

"Nah. You'll get the hang of it pretty quick. It's simple. Just…point and-and click…and…and…" Woody's voice trailed off as Andy's toys were crowding him now. Rex practically had his entire head shoved over his shoulder.

Jessie raised her brows. "Ya got company."

Woody huffed irritably. _"Can I help you?"_

"I don't think we're the ones who need help, Buddy Boy," said Hamm dryly.

Pulling himself out of the pack and placing himself at a comfortable distance, Woody addressed his friends. "What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?"

He stared at them bewildered. "What do you mean? I'm helping Jessie."

Potato Head snorted a loud cynical snort. "You think you're a real Don Johnson, huh?"

"Uh…" The Cowboy looked blank. "What?"

"That's _Don Juan_ you idiot," Hamm muttered.

"Whatever!" Potato Head pointed accusingly. "You know what I mean! A cheat! A Casablanca! A dog!"

" _Hey!"_ Slinky growled.

Woody scratched his head under his hat. "Am I missing something here?"

Rex was wringing his claws like he always did when he got nervous. "Woody, it's not like you to two time…"

"Two time?" Woody repeated. " _What_ are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb with us!" said Potato Head.

"Yeah," added Hamm. "We know all about you and Jessie!"

Woody just about fell over. _"EXCUSE ME?"_

Jessie jumped up behind him. _"Excuse me?"_ she echoed.

Mrs. Potato Head pushed her way through to the group. "Now look here, Missy," she said to Jessie. "You may be new but Bo Peep is my friend and here in Andy's room we don't need any homewreckers!"

"Homewrecker! Why you…" Woody could see the rage darkening Jessie's face and he quickly shoved his way between her and Mrs. Potato Head.

"Stop it! No one is a homewrecker!" Buzz had been hanging back away from the mob, quietly observing, and now Woody spoke directly to him. "Buzz, say something! You know I'd never two time!"

"Well, no. At least, I don't _think_ you would…"

Woody scowled. "Thanks a lot."

"Why on the wide open prairie do ya think we're interested in each other?" Jessie asked. "I mean, look at him! You could mow wheat with his nose!"

Woody gave her a dirty look. "She raises a good point. Where did you even come up with this crazy idea?"

"Weren't _my_ idea…" Slink muttered under his breath.

" _Well?"_

"Well you two were hanging out together," said Hamm.

"So what? I hang out with everybody."

"Well…it's different."

"How?" Woody demanded.

"You're a boy…"

"I'm a man," Woody said tersely. "Just because the word is 'Cow _boy'_ …"

"Okay, whatever. You're a man. Well…she's a girl," Potato Head said lamely.

Woody stared at him for a minute. "You're an idiot," he finally said.

"Come on, Woody," Hamm said. "It _is_ a little odd."

"You're all idiots."

"We just…"

"No," Woody interrupted crossly. "Let me be perfectly clear! I am _not_ dating Jessie!"

"And I ain't dating Woody!" Jessie added. "For cryin' out loud, I haven't even been in this room twenty-four hours! You think I'm looking to couple up with the first fellah I see?"

Buzz shifted uncomfortably. "Well maybe not the first…"

"Y'all don't even know me!" Bullseye nudged her on the shoulder. Turning she slung her arm around his neck. "C'mon Bullseye, let's get outta here. We don't need this…"

"Jess…" Woody watched her trudge away forlornly. Turning back, he addressed the mob. "I hope you knuckleheads are happy!"

Potato Head crossed his arms. "It's not _us_ you have to worry about."

Woody paused, his brows knit together in vexation. "What do you mean by that?"

Mrs. Potato Head spoke up. "What do you think Bo's going to think when she hears…"

" _GAH!"_ Woody shrieked so loud that everybody else jumped. _"WHAT DID YOU_ TELL _HER?"_

"Nothing! We didn't tell her anything! But she's probably heard by now…"

"I gotta go!" Woody interrupted, his arms flailing in panic. "I gotta go make sure she doesn't think I'm sneaking around on her!" He started to dart to the door, then stopped and turned back. Pointing to the crowd, he said, "I am not cheating on my girlfriend, and I'm not dating Jessie! No more gossiping! Got it?"

" _We got it."_

Muttering under his breath, he began to stalk away. Buzz began to follow. "Woody, wait." Catching up, he said quietly, "Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Thanks, Buzz. You were a real big help back there."

"I was assessing the situation instead jumping in blind and emotionally charged." Woody just glowered. "Anyway, now that we're away from them, we can talk freely. Do you…actually have romantic feelings for Jessie?"

" _WHO ARE WE, HARRY AND SALLY?"_ Woody snapped. "NO! For the millionth time, no!"

"I'm your best friend. You can be honest with me."

"Buzz, I love Bo. She's the only one I love. That is if she's even still talking to me. I have to go make sure she understands that this is all just a stupid rumor!"

"So…no feelings for Jessie."

"No, no feelings for Jessie." Woody turned to the door, so he didn't see Buzz take off running. Or the Ranger's celebratory leap as he sprinted across the bedroom.

"I've got to talk to Bo."


	3. Chapter 3

3:

* * *

 _Maybe she hasn't heard anything,_ Woody thought as he let himself into Molly's room. _I mean, how fast can gossip travel from one bedroom to another?_

The Barbie Triplets marched past him in a line. "Creep."

"Rat."

"Stinker."

Woody groaned deeply. Looking around he could see Bo sitting on blocks near the bed, her back toward him. She had a book open across her lap as her Sheep lolled nearby. _Well here goes nothin'…_

As the Cowboy approached, she didn't turn. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

Bo closed her book and placed it off to the side. "I know exactly why you've come."

"You do?"

"Yes, Woody. I've heard all about it."

Woody cringed. "Look Bo, I need to tell you…"

"Don't bother," she said. "I knew this day would come. From the moment I saw you two together, I knew it was only a matter of time." Woody rubbed his arm uncomfortably as she spoke. "Still I wish you had come and told me to my face, instead of running around behind my back."

"Bo, we're not…I'm not…It's just…"

"Woody, don't lie to me. I know the truth." Bo suddenly turned and he braced himself. _"You're leaving me for Buzz aren't you?"_

"No, you've got it all wrong! Wait…what?" It was then that he saw her grin. Her full mischievous grin. Realizing that he had been had, he said, "You know, you're a lot more twisted than people think."

"Thank you." She moved over so he could sit next to her. As he did, Bo wrapped her white arms around his torso and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"But seriously, we need to talk."

"Okay."

"Bo…" He took a deep breath. "I'm _not_ dating Jessie."

She had begun gently petting the back of his hair, tracing the reddish painted outlines with her fingers. "I know."

"You know?" He repeated. "You mean…you believe me?"

"Of course I believe you."

He took a long pause. "Why?"

Bo stopped playing with his hair. "Well is there any reason I _shouldn't_ believe you?"

"No, I mean…It's just…You're just the first person today who has. Even Buzz was…"

Suddenly Bo was holding his hand. "Woody, I trust you." She smiled and his heart instantly melted. "Don't you trust me to trust you?"

He sighed, smiling gratefully. "What did I do to deserve you?" With that, he pulled her into his arms for a long hug.

"So did you want to do something together today before the family gets home?" She said as she rested her cheek on his vest. "We've got a few hours."

Woody tensed. "I, uh…"

"What?"

"I kind of promised Jessie I would help her with some stuff…" He mumbled. "I mean, if you don't want me to…If it makes you uncomfortable…"

"Why should it? You help everyone. That's your job. And if you made a promise to Jessie, you definitely should keep it."

Leaning over, Woody suddenly kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Bo."

"For what?"

"Being so wonderful and so understanding." As the Sheriff stood, he stretched. Playfully Bo reached up and gave him a double pat on the tush, making him jump.

He grinned and she said, "Have fun with your new friend."

"I'll see you later, Blue Eyes."

As Woody began to walk back to the bedroom door, Bo picked up her book from the floor. She opened it to the middle.

"Ahem."

She looked up to see Woody again standing over her. "Actually, I got a better idea…"


	4. Chapter 4

4:

* * *

It was a half hour later when the door to Andy's room creaked open. Bo walked in followed by Woody, rolling something on a skateboard.

Jessie had been brooding under the window closest to the bed ever since the argument with the others. As Bo led Woody and the board toward her, the other toys in the room stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Ooh boy, here it comes…" Hamm said.

"Here what comes?" Rex asked.

"The fur is gonna fly!" said Potato Head.

"They don't have any fur."

Potato Head ignored Rex. "I got my money on Red!"

"Don't be so sure, Spud Head. You know what they said about a woman scorned."

Buzz had been watching anxiously but now he turned to the others in disgust. "You know, you all really are pieces of work."

"Shhh!" Mrs. Potato Head waved her arms. "Listen!"

Jessie had finally seen Bo approaching and she straightened up, defensively. "Hello, Jessie."

"Uh…" Her voice sounded uncertain as she searched Bo's face. "Howdy."

"Woody told me about how you were trying to catch up on current events."

Jessie blinked. "Yeah…"

"Well you won't get anywhere with that encyclopedia set. It's so old it lists Bobby Fischer as the current world chess champion." Woody rolled the skateboard forward and Jessie could see a stack of books on top. "Mom has bought the Times's 'Year in Review' every New Year since…"

"1984," Woody said looking through the stack.

"1984. I thought maybe they would help you."

As Jessie looked up at Bo, all of her apprehension melted away. Gratitude shone on her face as she whispered, "Thank you."

Across the room, Buzz smiled as the other toys looked stunned. "They ain't fighting," said Potato Head.

"They don't even look mad."

As Bo took a seat next to Jessie, opening the first book, Rex observed, "Gee, it looks like they're…friends."

They watched for a moment as the two women began to look through the volume, Bo pointing out something while Jessie listened with interest.

"I don't get it," said Hamm, shaking his head.

* * *

 _A while later:_

Jessie lay on her stomach, looking at pictures in a more recent magazine that Bo brought with the books. "Gosh, I can't believe they cloned a sheep. That's amazing."

"It's like something out of a science fiction novel," Bo agreed.

Woody was sitting on the skateboard behind them. "I don't think it's so great." They turned and looked at him in surprise. "Have you ever been around a sheep?" Bo raised her painted brows and he quickly self-corrected. "I mean a _real_ sheep. They're stupid and smelly and they eat everything! Why couldn't they clone a better animal, like a horse or a dog?"

Jessie gave him a deadpan look. "So he's your boyfriend, huh?"

Bo smiled and shrugged. "Well he's cute."

"Meh."

Buzz meanwhile had come over. Quietly he took a seat on the skateboard next to Woody. Awkwardly he tapped his hands on his lap. "Sorry…About earlier…"

"Eh," Woody shrugged. "Water under the bridge."

"No, we're friends. And as your friend I should believe you and back you up. So…I'm sorry."

"Well thanks for that."

Jessie had twisted around and was staring at them with a big smile. Buzz looked confused. "What?" Leaning over Jessie whispered something to Bo, who giggled and whispered back. "What?" Buzz said again. "Is it me? Did I do something?"

Bo and Jessie looked at each other then suddenly burst into peals of laughter.

Woody leaned over, slinging his arm on Buzz's shoulder. "Louie, I think this is the beginning of an…odd friendship."

"Who's Louie?"


End file.
